primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 4.7
Short Summary Series finale: When a Terrorbird reappears during an incursion, Connor is faced with a splintering anomaly. Meanwhile, Danny appears from the Rift Valley, with a warning for the team. Full Summary As an anomaly opens at a tourist prison attraction, a Terrorbird manages to attack a visitor, sending the place into madness. Back at the ARC, Matt is still mourning the loss of his father, but unable to reveal to anyone but Emily. She’s being held at the ARC until she can be returned, and it’s not the most comfortable of hotels. Meanwhile, Philip is kitting out Connor’s new lab as promised, with all the latest technology. But the anomaly alert in the prison drags him away from his new toys. The team arrive at the prison as the Terrorbird is running riot. They struggle to regain control, as the bird keeps reappearing at various locations around the prison – how an earth is that possible? Connor is just as bemused – not only can they not date the anomaly, but they can’t lock it either. They get an even bigger surprise as the long-missing Danny runs through the anomaly, only to be accidently EMD’d by Matt. Matt receives the news that Ethan is able to track anomalies, and realises that he could be in the prison. Using the locking mechanism, they track him down by sending feedback to his wind-up radio. It’s then a race through the prison to track him down before he can kill again. As Connor, Abby and Danny fight off the Terrorbirds, Matt and Becker go after Ethan, finally capturing him and returning to the ARC, where Matt questions him about his intentions. He soon realises Ethan is harmless – well, at least as a suspect in what he’s investigating. Gideon was wrong after all, and he’s back to square one. Thinking Ethan’s safe, he allows Emily to talk to him and attempt to calm him down – but it seems that seeing Danny has opened up a whole new wound for Ethan – how on earth can he know this man? Seeing his chance of escape, Ethan takes Emily hostage, and heads back to the prison to escape through the anomaly. Cue a thrilling chase for the team as they attempt to get back in time to save Emily’s life and prevent Ethan returning. Managing to evade Connor and Abby though, he can’t escape Danny, and the truth about their connection is revealed. Matt gets there just in time to save Emily and see Ethan head back through the anomaly. Feeling responsible, Danny decides he can’t let Ethan go on with his wild existence and heads after him. With Matt and Emily reunited, he decides he has to finally honour his father’s memory, and send Emily back through the anomaly. His mission must come first. Understanding this for the first time, Emily knows she has no place here with Matt, and goes back through… Cast *Ciarán McMenamin as Matt Anderson *Ruth Bradley as Emily Merchant *Hannah Spearritt as Abby Maitland *Andrew-Lee Potts as Connor Temple *Alexander Siddig as Philip Burton *Jason Flemyng as Danny Quinn *Jonathan Byrne as Ethan Dobrowski Trivia *This is the first episode in which a member of the team meets their replacement. As Cutter never met Danny and Tom Ryan never met Becker. *This is the first season finale where a main recurring cast member isn't killed, and the first one where future predators don't appear. In the first season finale, Ryan died, in the second, Stephen died, and in the third, Helen died. Errors *It is indicated in this episode and supported by the ITV Primeval site that the age gap between Danny and Patrick is twelve years, technically eight as Patrick's eighteen years spent lost in time, and the fact he and Danny in 2011. Although in the childhood photo seen in Episode 4.6 suggests an age gap of only a few years.This could be due to the fact ethan/patrick has been travelling through the anomalies and really should be 38 but has come out through the anomalies 5 years in his future technicnally. See also Gallery Episode4.7 1.jpg Episode4.7 2.jpg Episode4.7 3.jpg Episode4.7 4.jpg Episode4.7 5.jpg Episode4.7 6.jpg Episode4.7 7.jpg Episode4.7 8.jpg Episode4.7 9.jpg Episode4.7 10.jpg Episode4.7 11.jpg Episode4.7 12.jpg Episode4.7 13.jpg Episode4.7 14.jpg Episode4.7 15.jpg Episode4.7 16.jpg Episode4.7 17.jpg Episode4.7 18.jpg Episode4.7 19.jpg Episode4.7 20.jpg Episode4.7 21.jpg Episode4.7 22.jpg Episode4.7 23.jpg Episode4.7 24.jpg Episode4.7 25.jpg Episode4.7 26.jpg Episode4.7 27.jpg Episode4.7 28.jpg Episode4.7 29.jpg Episode4.7 30.jpg Episode4.7 31.jpg Episode4.7 32.jpg Episode4.7 33.jpg Episode4.7 34.jpg Episode4.7 35.jpg Episode4.7 36.jpg Episode4.7 37.jpg Episode4.7 38.jpg Episode4.7 39.jpg Episode4.7 40.jpg Episode4.7 41.jpg Episode4.7 42.jpg Episode4.7 43.jpg Episode4.7 44.jpg Episode4.7 45.jpg Episode4.7 46.jpg Episode4.7 47.jpg Episode4.7 48.jpg Episode4.7 49.jpg Episode4.7 50.jpg Episode4.7 51.jpg Episode4.7 52.jpg Episode4.7 53.jpg Episode4.7 54.jpg Episode4.7 55.jpg Episode4.7 56.jpg Episode4.7 57.jpg Episode4.7 58.jpg Episode4.7 59.jpg Episode4.7 60.jpg Episode4.7 61.jpg Episode4.7 62.jpg Episode4.7 63.jpg Promotional Images 68.jpg 69.jpg 70.jpg 71.jpg 72.jpg Source *http://www.itv.com/presscentre/primeval/s4ep07week06/default.html Category:Stories Category:Series 4 Stories